1. Field of the Invention
Versions and embodiments of the present invention relate generally to fishing lures. Particularly, embodiments of the invention relate to devices for retrieving fishing lures. Specifically, versions of the invention relate to devices for retrieving fishing lures from trees, tree branches, power line and other structures and new, useful and unobvious versions thereof.
2. Description/Background of the Related Art
The art discussed herein is not to be considered admitted prior art but is presented to more clearly discuss and describe what is still lacking in the earlier art. If a fisherman (or operator) gets a fishing lure caught on a structure (fence, fence pole, power pole, power line, tree, tree branch and all other types of structures), prior art solutions to retrieve the lure were: climb the structure to retrieve the lure (potentially dangerous or not feasible due to the local environment); pull on the fishing line attached to the lure, usually breaking the line by exceeded the tensile strength of the line, losing the lure (or worse—the lure suddenly releasing from the entanglement and flying back at the fisherman, the sharp hooks causing medical injuries) or leave the lure and need to replace it, costing time and money. What is needed is a fishing lure retrieving device that solves the problems of the prior art.
No device and/or system is known to this inventor that addresses the deficiencies in the earlier art. This new, useful and unobvious invention, in various embodiments, accomplishes this much needed advantage of increase in safety and reduction of costs of replacing lures of conventional methods, devices and/or systems.